Radio moonlight
by criztal
Summary: Como mi vida llego a esto? Todo empezó al llegar acá, me enamore de alguien equivocado y solo cometí errores, quieres saber cuáles? Todo trascurrió detrás de los micrófonos, nuestras vidas son más de lo que se escucha al aire. Serena/Darien, serena/x…. y Mina/x…
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas! Esta nueva historia salió de mi cabecita loca asi como si nada jaja bueno la pensé hace mucho tiempo, pero no me salía escribir, hasta que amarre a inspiración jajaja y salió este fic costo como un parto jajaja no tanto, no dolió pero si costo este nuevo fic lo quiero tanto y espero que ojala les guste antes que se dispongan a leer, quiero agradecer a mi querida amigui Eve n_n y a niki-chan por su apoyo y ayuda en este fic, ahora si les digo que este fic es de mi cabeza loca, pero los personajes son de la querida naoko takeuchi, ahh… Antes intenten adivinar cuál es mi amiga adorablemente loca, en la que me inspire para mina jajaja obvis Eve! XD bueno Eve te aclaro que te pongo como Eve por que acá hay otra saku, a la que tengo como amiga asi no hay confusiones, bien van a ver muchas cosas acá asi que prepárense y ojala les guste.

Capitulo 1: nuestro amor

En medio de la lluvia aquella preciosa joven lloraba arrodillada, recordando las cosas que había vivido los últimos días... Cosa que a pesar de ser muy tristes trascenderían, cambiando el resto de su vida para siempre... estaba tan perdida que no sintió dos brazos que la levantan y la llevan a un lugar caliente, pero ella no siente el calor, ese calor no podía calentar su alma entristecida, no reacciona, no dice nada, solo toma el té que su amiga le ofrece, mecánicamente como si ni estuviera presente.

¿Serena, que pasó? ¿Por qué estas así?-tapándola con una toalla- ¿Te das cuenta que si no hubiera llegado te hubiese dado hipotermia?-la mira preocupada, tomando sus hombros- dime confía en mí, ¿qué pasa?

_No le puedo mentir, es mi mejor amiga_-piensa ella - Está bien te diré, pero prométeme que no me juzgarás, por lo menos, no hasta saber todo-

Mina la mira extrañada -está bien- y Serena comienza a contar.

Pov serena

Bajo la mirada y sonrió irónica -¿Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas de la noche a la mañana?- mientras lo recuerdo, lo revivo, tomo un poco de aliento -Darien y yo estuvimos saliendo todo este tiempo a escondidas-la miro esperando su reacción

¿Qué?-pregunta sorprendida mi rubia amiga de moño rojo, todo este tiempo le dije que era soltera y ni hablar de la situación de Darien.

-Sí, todo este tiempo estuvimos juntos- le respondo tristemente sosteniendo con las dos manos la taza y solo mirando el contenido de esta, sin tomarlo

- ¿pero cómo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué dijiste que estaban, ya no están?- sin saber que decir, seguro había mil preguntas en su mente, no debe entender como estoy en esta situación

Flash back

Todo empezó hace como 10 meses…

Estaba en el departamento de mi novio, bueno mi ex novio, si nos ponemos estrictas en el término, estaba sentada en el sofá del departamento sin saber que decir, lo único que estaba en mi mente son las palabras de él

-Serena, tenemos que terminar- y precisamente era lo último que me esperaba, pero si te lo pones a pensar era comprensible lo que él decía, pero esto me mataba.

- Tengo que volver con ella, está muy mal y tengo que ayudarla- ¿ayudarla? Como quisiera decir que no tiene razón, pero la tiene

- Darien yo…-

Él me interrumpe, acariciando mi mejilla y tomando una de mis manos, que estaban apoyadas en mis piernas- Entiendo que no quieras estar más conmigo, aun que es lo que menos quiero, ¡rayos!- se para con frustración, dándome la espalda

-Darien- mirando angustiada su espalda- Yo tampoco quiero, pero entiendo si sientes que tienes que ayudarla…-bajo la mirada y acaricio la mano que él antes tomó, estaba perdiendo su calor, así como lo perdía ahora -Esta en ti en decidirlo y en mi apoyarte en lo que decidas-

Se da vuelta mirándome sorprendido -¿Pero entiendes lo que significa todo esto?- asentí triste - Si lo sé, tendremos que ser amigos, si quieres que me vaya de la radio…-nerviosa y triste- Me voy mi intención no es molestarte

Me levanto para irme, trataba de no llorar delante de él -No Serena, no quiero que te vayas-me detiene y hace que me de vuelta tomándome de los hombros, mirándome triste, ya las lagrimas habían decidido escapar - Que yo decida esto, no es tu culpa- limpiándome las lagrimas- Y menos razón para que te vayas de la radio, ¡rayos!- volvió a decir frustrado - Como quisiera poder tener un harem así las podría tener a las dos-nos reímos de ese comentario, pero nos miramos después, ambos tuvimos la misma idea

No la de un harem aclaro, si no de estar juntos, pero a escondidas, lo último que queríamos era sepáranos, pero él siendo tan bueno, quería ayudar a Beryl, su novia antes de mi, estuvieron juntos por 5 años, es mas se llegaron a comprometer, pero la relación se gastó, eso es lo único que me dijo él, tiempo después nos pusimos de novios, que raro como se presentan las cosas, cuando los dos empezamos a salir, yo había decidido buscar un novio, mi mejor amiga me alentó a eso y él me empezaba a gustar, pero ese es otro tema, pasaron unos meses de ese hecho, cuando decidimos fingir ante lo demás que terminamos y él volvió con Beryl, para apoyarla en su enfermedad, me daba pena por ella, pero no podía alejarme de Darien, ni él tampoco de mi y la única solución fue esta, dirás que soy tonta o cualquier cosa más fea que esa, pero lo amo y no soportaría sepárame de él, simplemente no podía.

Cuatro meses después…

Bueno como todos los días me dirijo a la radio, mi lugar de trabajo, soy secretaria de la radio y locutora también, de Moonlight es una pequeña estación de radio, fundada y dirigida por Andrew y Darien, es pequeña, pero está creciendo y yo voy estar acá hasta que me muera, es importante para Darien y para los demás este lugar, al igual que para a mí. Soy Dj Moon, me rio de pensar como se me ocurrió ese nombre, pero para todos soy Serena o Sere, como me dicen los chicos de la radio, me encuentro en la puerta con la loca Dj Venus, Mina Aino, mi mejor amiga en toda la radio.

-¡Sere! ¿Como estas? Te tengo que mostrar algo de Shinee, que te mueres-como loca y emocionada-

Me rio- Okey, después de que le lleve unos papeles a los chicos, de la programación de hoy

Ambas pasamos, por el pasillo para ir a la sala principal, donde andan algunos de los chicos

- ¡Hola chicos!-se acerca un pelinegro con coleta

-¿Como están chicas? Déjenme adivinar hablaban de Shinee, verdad?- él es Seiya o conocido como Dj Stars, él es un gran amigo, un tanto bipolar y algo tímido, pero es alguien que se apasiona por lo que le gusta, como la música, tiene un gran gusto para las canciones y sabe cómo y cuándo poner la canción indicada, supongo que por eso tiene a muchas niñas tras él.

Se ríe viendo la cara de Mina de niña regañada- Ella hablaba yo solo escuchaba, sabes cómo se pone cuando digo Minho-ambos nos tapamos los oídos, anticipándonos su típico grito

-¡ Minho es mioooooooooo!

Riéndonos y mirándola divertido-Ya lo sé Mina-en eso se acerca Yaten

- ¿Que hacen niñas lindas?-él es por asi decirlo el pirata de la radio, te consigue lo que quieras de internet en cuestión de segundos, además de que siempre anda tirándole los galgos a todas las niñas, pero a pesar de ser lindo eso no le sirve de mucho, ya con su actitud da a entender a las niña, que chica que este con él, será solo por poco tiempo.

Tratando de sonar lo más seria posible -Bueno chicos, basta de charla a trabajar- me miran incrédulos y después se ríen, al igual que yo -Bueno, ustedes sigan vagueando, yo le tengo que llevar a Tuxedo, la programación de hoy, antes de repartirla a los demás

Me retiro alejándome de la sala metiéndome a otro pequeño pasillo y entrando a la primera puerta de la izquierda, toco y entro solo mi cabeza-¿Puedo?

Con una sonrisa hermosa -Si, claro Sere- entro, cierro la puerta y me acerco al escritorio

-Acá esta la programación de hoy y lo que se hablara en los distintos programas

Dejo los papeles en su escritorio, él me toma de la mano se levanta y me da un beso - ¿Como estas princesa?-me toma de la cintura, haciéndome sentir ese cosquilleo interno que solo él me produce

- Muy bien ahora que te veo- respondí sonriente

¿Hoy salimos para almorzar?- sonriéndome y con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos

-Sí, mi amor

En eso tocan la puerta y nos separamos - Como te dije Darien, mas tarde te mando lo del evento de la próxima semana-dije tratando de sonar seria

-Deja de ser tan exigente con ella Darien-dice el pelilargo de coleta negra, divertido-Terminaras haciéndola huir- él lo mira divertido

- Claro que no, solo quiero que la radio funcione bien ¿y tú a que vienes?

-Vine, porque tengo que mostrarte unas cuantas cosas de los proyectos de renovación de la pagina ¿o se te olvido?- acercándose al escritorio con una carpeta

-no, muéstrame- alzando la mano para que le dé la carpeta

- bueno-digo nerviosa- me retiro

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y suspiro, así era mi vida ahora, teniendo que ocultar lo que siento por él a todos, pero era la única forma de poder estar con él, no como yo quería, aun asi para mi valía la pena con tal de estar a su lado.

Me dirijo a hacer lo de todos los días, repartir los horarios del día de hoy, junto con lo que vendría a ser los temas, después ir por Mina para prepáranos para el programa, que junto con Seiya tenemos.

Sentada en la mesa de la sala leo la información del programa junto con Mina, nuestro programa trataba de hablar del k-pop y de los grupos que se escuchan más, aunque siempre terminamos hablando de cualquier cosa, eso lo hace más divertido, Mina y yo leemos en silencio cuando me llega un mensaje de él.

_No creas que lo de hace rato quedo asi, nos vemos en el departamento para continuarlo y almorzar bb._

Sonrío y me guardo el celular de nuevo, Mina me mira curiosa y me pregunta- ¿De quién era el mensaje?-

La miro riéndome- de nadie, solo esas cadenas que si no las mandas a 10 personas no encontraras el amor, me causa gracia como hay gente que las hace-había aprendido a disimular y a aparentar mi soltería.

Me mira inquisidoramente- ¿Y cuándo vas a empezar a salir y encontrar a tu amor, a tu príncipe azul? No te va a encontrar si seguís acá sentada-

-Mina ya te dije, solo me preocupa mis estudios y la radio punto, no estoy para chicos ahora-le digo tratando de cerrar el tema ahí y seguir repasando lo del programa.

-Yo creo que deberías dejar que el amor te sorprenda, no buscarlo, aun que descreo que el amor sea lo que realmente pueda hacer feliz a alguien- lo miramos un rato al recién llegado, Seiya había sufrido una decepción amorosa hace mucho tiempo, me dijo que no se volvería a enamorar, pero yo creo que la sigue esperando, tiene un lado romántico que pocos ven, pero se nota mucho en su gusto de música

-Yo sí creo en el amor, además todos nos movemos por eso, el mundo se mueve por eso, amor a la música-lo señale a él -Amor a la carrera-la señale a Mina- y amor a tus sueños-me señale a mí misma.

-Si crees tanto así amigui, ¿Por qué no le abres la puerta al amor, para que llegue a tu corazón?-la mire un instante, como hubiera querido decirle que el amor había entrado y que estaba feliz con un hombre maravilloso, pero no podía y justo llega Darien

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, que quiero que Serena me diga por qué no deja entrar el amor a su vida, digo eres linda y has tenido uno que otro pretendiente, pero a la primera sonrisa o algo que te dicen les cierras la puerta y no le das ni la más mínima oportunidad-

Miro para otro lado evitando no solo la mirada de Darien, sino la de los demás presentes, mientras me acomodo en el asiento, él sabe tanto como yo, las ganas que tengo de gritar al mundo que lo amo, pero también sé por qué hacemos esto- Por qué no siento ni sentí nada por ninguno, ¿contenta? no es que me cierre, si no que cuando sienta algo por un chico ahí abriré la puerta-

Me miro dudosa, se sentía el ambiente algo denso, no entiendo porque todas mis amigas insistían en que tuviera un novio, ¿acaso no me ven feliz como estoy?

-Está bien, pero igual pienso que eres linda y te mereces ser feliz y estar con alguien que te haga sentir una princesa, que es lo que eres -la miro diciendo, no exageres- No me mires asi, sabes que lo digo porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti-

Me relajo y le sonrío- Lo sé, pero por ahora solo quiero ocuparme de otras cosas, como por ejemplo el programa, tenemos que empezar en 10 minutos-me levanto de la silla y ni bien Seiya y Mina miraron la hora salieron corriendo junto conmigo a la sala de trasmisión.

Mientras Seiya nos presentaba y Tuxedo, esta vez de remplazo, manejaba los controles, yo pensaba lo mal que me sentía por mentirle a Mina, ella confiaba mucho en mi y se notaba que me quería, ella llegó a la radio poco después del supuesto rompimiento con Darien, lo bueno es que todo paso unas 2 semanas después de que habíamos iniciado nuestra relación, asi que nadie lo habla o lo suele recordar, eso era algo que teníamos a favor.

-Dj Moon, nos dirá el tema de hoy-dice Dj Star mirándome y sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Bueno el tema de hoy es ¡Big Bang!-se escuchan los aplausos artificiales y nuestro guu!- Y comenzamos con Bad Boy, escuchen y disfruten de la radio Moonlight, encendiendo tus sentidos-pasan el tema y me pregunta por qué ando distraída ambos -Nada solo me quede pensando en la info-me rio tontamente.

Miro detrás del espejo a Darien, me sonríe y eso es todo lo que necesito para sentirme otra vez mejor, todo lo que necesitaba de él era una sonrisa y mi mundo era enteramente de él, mi mundo era enteramente él.

Mi querido tuxedo y yo entramos divertidos a su departamento, pero el decide abarcar el tema de la tarde.

¿Te pusiste nerviosa?-me pregunta mirándome divertido

-Eso lo dices porque nunca te ves en una situación asi-le doy un pequeño golpecito

-¿Por qué no los mandas a volar?-me dice dejando sus cosas y el almuerzo en la mesa

-Por que no es tan fácil

Me siento y espero a que me mire, él se apoya en la mesa y me mira- es muy fácil y lo sabes-

Suspiro- No lo es, ella es mi amiga y como viste quiere que consiga novio, ¿sabes que quiero decirle?-busco su mirada cuando dije la palabra novio- Que amo al hombre más maravilloso del mundo que estoy con él y que no necesito a nadie más-acercándome a él, apoyando mis manos en su pecho, mientras él me mira

- sabes que si quieres, puedes estar con quien quieras

Me enojo y me doy media vuelta, cuantas veces tuve que escuchar eso-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me interesa nadie más que tú?, ¡nadie! Te amo y lo sabes ¿Por qué insistes en que busque a alguien más?- ¿no entendía que lo amo acaso?

- Por qué no estás atada a mí y puedes hacer lo que quieras amor y lo sabes- me enoje

-Entonces no entiendo ¿Por qué hacemos esto sí es así? Puedo irme y buscar a cualquiera de mis pretendientes si quiero, se ve que el hecho de que te ame no es suficiente motivo para estar atada a ti- las lagrimas escaparon como siempre, traicioneras, ¿porque tenían que escapar?

-No digo eso mi amor, solo quiero que seas feliz-tomando mi cara y haciendo que lo mire

-Soy feliz contigo, eres todo lo que necesito-mirándolo a los ojos.

Y eso fue todo, me beso de una manera tan especial, con necesidad y amor, son palabras distintas, pero en nuestro caso eran lo mismo, por algo no nos pudimos separar antes, y no nos separaríamos nunca, aun que hubo momentos en que decíamos de terminar, nunca lo concretábamos, solo quedaban en palabras y nuestros actos eran completamente otros, como ahora mientras me besaba y acariciaba después de decirme que busque a otro, una cosa era lo que decía hace unos minutos y otra era lo que quería al igual que yo, me tomo en su brazos, me levanto a mientras yo entrelazaba mis piernas a su cintura, sin dejar de besarnos, llevándome al cuarto, el almuerzo ya no importaba, solo importábamos nosotros.

Si llegaron hasta acá es porque les gusto o eso espero, bueno saben que estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia comentario, me gustaría saber enserio que les pareció el fic, me costó el titulo, no se está bueno, también me lo podrían decir jeje muchas gracias por leer, por firmar por bueno por estar, cuídense mucho.

*bss cristal*


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas! Primero que nada quiero decirles que hubo un pequeño problemita con celos, perdí la carpeta en la que estaba y no tengo los tres caps que siguen y los tengo que volver a escribir, espero que este segundo cap de este fic ayude a que me tengan paciencia, en cuanto tenga lo que sigue subiere inmediatamente, bueno en este segundo cap. creo que despejare un poco sobre la historia, este será también un cap. retrospectivo y en el siguiente cap. verán lo que pasara con serena y darien, me sorprendió mucho la aceptación de este fic, al igual que me alegro, espero seguir cubriendo sus expectativas y bueno, para las que me han dicho por ahí que quieren ver sufrir a darien, no se preocupen sufrirá, me sorprende que lo quieran ver sufrir jajaj cualquier duda o cosa que me quieran preguntar ya saben solo déjenme un rw que con gusto contesto, ahora sin más les dejo con el cap. obviamente diciendo los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la querida naoko takeuchi, pero la historia es mía, de mi cabecita loca, solo con fines de entretenimiento. Ahora con ustedes el cap…

* * *

Capitulo 2: sufriendo por tu amor

Amaba sus besos, sus caricias, todo él me producía una infinita felicidad, me acostó en la cama, abajo de él mientras me desabrochaba mi jeans, yo enterraba mis manos es su corto pelo azabache, tan negro como la noche, que lo hacía lucir tan perfecto, como su piel bronceada y esos ojos azul oscuro que tanto amaba, ¡Dios! Estaba definitivamente loca por él, todo él me parecía perfecto, pero hasta la felicidad y la perfección tiene su tiempo, justo suena el celular de Darien… era obvio quien era.

Ambos nos dejamos de besar y nos miramos frustrados

-Atiende –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, no quería ponerlo mal, se levanta y atiende el celular, yo me siento con la mirada baja y escuchando la conversación de ellos, como sabia era Beryl.

-¿Paso algo?-dice él mientras se va al pasillo, dejándome sola en el cuarto, después de escuchar media conversación, Darien regresa a la habitación, en sus ojos veo lo que me va a decir, otra vez se tiene que ir.

-Serena… yo- rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza nervioso -Me tengo que ir, ella me necesita-

Suspiro resignada -Me lo imagine, anda- sonrío, pero él sabe como yo, que esa sonrisa, no es real -Amor… -me dice-anda no la hagas esperar- lo interrumpo

-Serena…-me mira preocupado

-Tranquilo está todo bien, comeré acá y después me voy a casa-

-Te prometo que después nos vemos- se acerca me da un beso y se va.

Yo me tiro a la cama triste, ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle que se quedara un ratito más? ¿Por qué no era más egoísta? Ya era egoísta, estaba con el futuro esposo de otra, pero lo amo y aceptaba todo tal cual era, mientras él me amara, para mí todo seguiría siendo perfecto, mientras pudiera estar con él, seguiría con él, bajo cualquier condición.

_**Fin flashback**_

-¿Pero a ti no te dolía eso?- Mina sorprendida e indignada se levanta de su asiento mirando a la nada - ¡Te dolía eso!-mirándome y comprendiendo, lo que había preguntado, la respuesta era muy obvia- ¿Cómo pudiste pasar por eso?- dijo triste y volviéndose a sentar, la mire con un pequeña sonrisa, la respuesta a esa pregunta era fácil

-Porque lo amo-

-Pero ¿Qué paso? Dijiste que ya no están, además ¿se va a casar? ¿Por eso lo dejaste?-suspire tristemente, los recuerdos volvían a mi

-No fue por eso que terminamos-traidoras lagrimas, por que volvían a llenarse mis ojos de ellas, respiro profundo otra vez, tratando de calmarme y que no salgan- Nosotros terminamos por un mal entendido, ¿Te acuerdas que había un chico que me molestaba, que me mando un par de cosas y solo hable con él una vez, por la pagina de la radio, porque tenía una duda?-

-Si claro que me acuerdo- con la mirada como si se estuviera acordando de todo y sin entender, que tenía que ver eso con Tuxedo -¿Que tiene que ver con Darien?- se encogió de hombros

Suspiro nuevamente, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre-¿Te acuerdas que Seiya se le ocurrió hacerse pasar por mi novio y asi este tipo me dejaba en paz?- asiente -Bueno… Seiya me pidió que dejáramos de ser novios de mentira, para que seamos novios de verdad-

-¿Qué?- dijo más sorprendida aun -Pero… -como encontrando la respuesta -Ohh... Darien se puso celos ¿por eso terminaron?-

Yo trataba de no llorar y negué con la cabeza -Yo… Seiya se portó muy dulce conmigo, y me hizo preguntarme qué tipo de relación quería, ósea sé que acepte esto con Darien sabiendo todo lo que pasaría, pero 10 meses llevo con él, dentro de 4 días se cumplen 10 meses, yo quiero poder decir libremente que lo amo y no tener que estar ocultándonos, poder tener una relación como las demás, yo le dije que tenía dudas, porque yo quería tener esa relación, pero con él,¡con el!-la tristeza me está por ganar las lagrimas me quieren ganar

-Lo peor es que él se enojo y me dijo que yo era vanidosa y que lo decepcionaba por querer tener una relación como la de las demás y que me vaya con Seiya si yo quería a tener una relación normal, me sentí tan mal con todo lo que me dijo y encima yo sé que no soy eso, yo no pretendo obligarlo a nada y mucho menos quería dejarlo, pero enojada le dije que creyera lo que quisiera, ¡no entiendo cómo piensa que siento algo por Seiya! En estos días solo hemos discutimos y solo me siento peor, porque él piensa lo peor de mí y yo… y yo lo extraño, lo extraño-me largo a llorar mientras mi amiga me recibe en su brazos.

-Tranquila Serena… tranquila, no es tu culpa, él no debió enojarse, es normal que quieras tener una relación como la de los demás, mas estando en esa situación, lo que no entiendo es ¿casarse? Tú estabas con él sabiendo que se casaría y no estarían más juntos ¿O te dijo que seria momentáneo?-ella me miro a los ojos preocupadas, los recuerdos últimamente llegan a mí en oleadas, recordar cuando me dijo lo que ya sabía, que se casaría…

_**Flash back**_

Estábamos acostados en el sofá yo sobre su pecho y él abrazándome por la cintura, jugando con mi pelo, estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, Darien andaba preocupado, lo note desde que salimos de la radio, a él le costaba decir las cosas y esta parecía ser una de ellas, tendría que tratar de averiguar que es, pero era difícil, además que no quería presionarlo si no se sentía cómodo como para contarlo…

-Amor-buscando el tono para preguntarle- ¿Pasa algo?-

Se acomoda mirando para otro lado y pasa una de sus manos, por su pelo, señal de nervios, si pasaba algo, confirmadísimo

-¿Te acuerdas que yo me llegue a comprometer con ella?- era como si fuera mala palabra, pero jamás a Beryl la nombrábamos, supongo que él no quería hacerme daño nombrándomela, él evitaba decirme cosas de ella, aun que obviamente algo sabia, por sus constantes llamadas

-Si lo sé-me siento preparándome para lo que me iba a decir mientras el tomaba una de mis manos

-Yo al volver con ella…-agacho la cabeza y trato de no llorar- Yo me voy a casar con ella-tomo aire y lo miro lo más tranquila que puedo

-Me lo imagine no te preocupes-me acaricia la mejilla con su mano libre

-Yo sé que quieres que nos casemos, que quieres un hijo conmigo- cuantas veces habíamos hablado de eso, ambos deseábamos poder en el futuro formar una familia

-Está bien lo entiendo-no podía fingir, esto me ponía triste

-No, no está bien bebé, creo que es el momento de que solo seamos amigos-me sorprendí con lo que me dijo

-¿Qué?-

Después de ese momento no supe que responder, el empezó a decir que era lo mejor que no quería hacerme daño, yo entendía lo que él quería y era cuidarme, además habíamos quedado en que cada uno respetaría la decisión del otro, si yo le hubiera pedido lo mismo él lo hubiera respetado, así que use toda la madures y temple que tenia y me fui de ahí, quedando que seriamos solo amigos.

A la mañana siguiente era un día como cualquiera en la radio, los mediodías eran tranquilos, pero cuando se avecinaba la noche tipo a las 16 se convertía en una fiesta y más los fines de semana, en vez de estar archivando cosas y preparando programas o temas, terminábamos todos bailando en la sala principal junto con la música que ponía el locutor de turno, esta vez estaba Seiya solo, mientras los demás terminaban de arreglar todo, para que cuando llegara la noche se pudiera hacer la fiesta de los viernes en la radio, nuestro querido Djzaf vendría para darnos la entrada al fin de semana con todo, yo estaba ahí con él haciéndole compañía, porque no había nadie mas y así como da comienzo el programa de el "_Playmas music"_…

-Hola a todos los radio escuchas, estamos día viernes lo que significa fiesta en la radio- se escucha el sonido de aplausos -¡Por fin es Viernes! Y como siempre solo queremos entretenerlos después de un largo día de trabajo y conmigo se encuentra ¡Dj Moon!-

Señalándome para que salude, yo sorprendida me acerco al micrófono de él -¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten este viernes y estén con nosotros, para la fiesta que se daría en el programa de Djzaf- me alejo y gesticulo la palabra tramposo y mirándolo fingidamente feo

-Ahora les dejo para arrancar el fin de Semana con todo de Miss A Bad Girl good girl, pedido de una amiga sigan escuchando radio moonlight encendiendo tus sentidos

La música se escucha dejando en claro, que ya a nosotros no nos escuchaban

-¡Seiya! Me dijiste que el programa lo ibas a hacer solo como siempre, ¿porque me agregaste?-se ríe y me mira como contento, supongo por agárrame de la nada para que esté en su programa

-Porque es divertido tenerte acá-

Lo miro feo -Me debes una-me pongo mis auriculares.

.

Seiya, Darien y zafiro, son los únicos que saben manejar los controles radio de modo que pueden controlar las trasmisiones que ellos hacen si no tiene quien les ayude con los aparatos, a diferencia de todos los demás. Ellos eran los locutores originales de la radio, sabían manejar todo, era muy útil en momentos como estos.

-Bueno ya regresamos, no se olviden que pueden hacer su pedidos a la página de la radio, como atrape de improvisto a nuestra quería Dj Moon, el tema de hoy será un tanto diverso, asi que si tiene alguna pregunta o alguna propuesta de tema, también lo pueden hacer a nuestra página, Dj Moon, que te parece si escuchamos_ Bad Boy_ interpretado por mi-

Ambos nos reímos -¡Nooo..! Pobre mis odios jajajaja okey, mentira no cantas mal, pero prefiero la versión de _Big Bang_-nos reímos

Yo había pensado que era un broma, pero en realidad si canto Bad Boy, es más me levanto de mi asiento y bailamos un poco, yo solo me reía, lo veía como un amigo, casi un hermano no pensé que él me vería distinto.

_**Fin flash back**_

-¿No te habías dado cuenta que a él le gustabas?-me mira como sorprendida de eso

-No, ya te dije lo veía como un hermano, igual aun que me hubiera dado cuenta el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, yo le hubiera dicho que no-

-Pero ¿qué paso después? En ese momento terminaron, ¿cómo fue que volvieron? ¿Y cuándo?-

Suspiro recordando lo poco que habíamos durado separados-no duramos nada separados, esa misma noche volvimos.

Había terminado el programa entre risas, me sentía bien al lado de Seiya, era alguien con quien podía tener una charla amena, una charla de amigos filosofando de la vida, pero eso no era suficiente, solo me sentía feliz estando con Darien, pero eso había acabado, todos en la radio estaban en la sala y Zafiro estaba al aire, recién había llegado y todos se estaban divirtiendo con su locuras, este lugar es mi segundo hogar, todo lleno de diversión entre amigos.

Se escucha la canción de _Gee_ de _Girl Generation_ y Mina se acerca como loca a invitarme a bailar, yo agarro a Seiya y entre nosotros bailábamos mientras Yaten, Mel y los demás bailaban, en eso llega Darien y todos los saludan, yo me congelé por un segundo.

-_Serena, tranquila, respeta lo que dijo ahora son solo amigos_- pensé, luego me acerco a saludarlo con los demás y vuelvo a bailar, él me mira fijo como esperando algo, supongo que espera que lo saque a bailar, normalmente siempre saco a cualquiera que no esté bailando, pero no podía bailar con él, no ahora, en eso se acerca alguien a él y lo toma del brazo. Ahí sentí que mi alma me había abandonado, era Beryl.

-¡Hola a todos!-todos se voltean a verla, linda, peliroja y con una gran sonrisa, no podía sentirme tan poca cosa delante de ella

-Vamos a bailar- saca a bailar a Darien, yo seguí bailando como si nada, era un ente y me movía por inercia, después de un rato recordé que tenía que respetar eso, él me dijo ser amigos y lo cumpliré.

Me hace señas de que lo vea mas allá, dejo a los chicos mientras las cosas se calman un poco con _Be Your Girl_ de _Chieko Kawabe_, ¡Dios! esa canción hablaba perfectamente de lo que yo sentía por él, de lo que yo quería, esa chica realmente cantaba lo que yo sentía y justo ahora tenía que sonar, me acerco a él y me dice que vayamos a su oficina.

-¿Pasa algo Darien? ¿Necesitas algún papel?- niega con la cabeza se acerca a mí como para darme un beso y yo lo esquivo, me acerco al escritorio -Me sorprendió ver a ella acá, se ve mejor-_ Serena no lo mires a los ojos, no lo mires a los ojos._

-Si se sentía mejor y con ganas de conocer la radio- se acerca a mí y me trata de tomar por la cintura -_okey, esto es broma me dijo que seriamos amigos_- lo esquivo otra vez, él se queda en seco y no sé si se apoyo en el escritorio, pero se escucho un golpe -¿Por qué no contestaste mi mensaje?

El mensaje, me había mandado un mensaje preguntándome si nos veíamos en el departamento, yo decidí no contestarle, había puesto conejita, así me dice cariñosamente y entre nosotros, eso me dio a entender que ese mensaje no era de amigo, o por lo menos no podía contestarle ni ir al departamento como amiga.

-Estaba con algunas cosas de la Universidad - estudio Dramaturgia, algo que amo y ame es escribir, pero en realidad no tenía nada que hacer -Por eso no te conteste Darien- él gruño se veía enojado-¿pasa algo?-le pregunto

-Si, ¿por qué me estas evitando?-me mira serio, enojado, incluso podría decir herido

-No te evito-dije algo triste, por verlo así y por mentirle

-Si me evitas, si no hubiera venido, no nos hubiéramos visto, sabes que podes hacer cualquier cosa de la universidad en mi casa- eso era cierto a veces él trabajaba en algo de la radio o de su universidad y yo estaba ahí leyendo o escribiendo, él no era muy expresivo, pero decía que solo le bastaba que estuviera ahí con él, que lo abrazara o le diera uno que otro beso, para sentirse bien

-Pero somos amigos, estoy respetando tu decisión, no puedo tratarte como antes, ahora la situación cambio-triste

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que cambie!-dijo exaltado -Yo quiero que todo siga igual, que tù seas mía, mi esclava, quiero que volvamos, te prometo que si quieres puedes estar con quien quieras, pero que nada cambie… que nada cambie-

Yo solo lo mire sorprendida de lo dicho, él no era de decir lo que siente, ni de ponerse asi, él era muy calmado y calculador, yo solo me acerque a él y lo bese, en eso me pone contra la puerta, nos besamos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en siglos, ósea un día, ni un día podíamos estar lejos, era definitivo, jamás podríamos alejarnos, él toma una de mis piernas la acaricia levantándola hasta su cintura yo con ella lo trato de apegar mas, pero antes de que pidiéramos hacer algo mas se escucha a alguien detrás de la puerta.

-Darien, ¿amor estas ahí?- toca la peliroja, él y yo nos vemos, me sonrojo, nos separamos despacio y nos alejamos

-Sí, estoy acá-abre la puerta- pasa algo?-ella solo fija sus ojos en él por suerte yo andaba muy sonrojada

-No nada, quería saber ¿por qué te habías ido?-tomando una de sus manos

Yo tosí, para llamar un poco su atención-yo me retiro

Me voy después de ver esa mirada de amor que le daba a él, como podía seguir estando así? solo por amor, simplemente porque lo amo, no quería lastimarla, pero me atrevía decir esto, era muy egoísta, solo porque ambas queríamos al mismo hombre, yo estaba a merced de lo que pasaría, seguiría siendo la otra hasta que el destino o él lo quisiera.

_**Fin flash back**_

.

-No puedo creer todo lo que pasaste, tampoco su actitud, no me parece justo, ¿él te dijo que arreglaría esto? El pensaba casarse con ella y dejarte a ti como la otra-mi amiga estaba sorprendida e indignada

- Él quería ayudarla, por un momento, parecía que por poco tiempo, pero yo sabía que no sería asi, que él jamás se podría alejar de ella, sería muy cruel dejarla cuando ella se recupere, dejarla y que se enferme otra vez, no, no sería justo para ella-

Mina me mira fijamente- ¿Y para ti?

-Eso no me importaba, ni me importa ahora, yo tuve la culpa de todo esto, no debí dudar, no debí decirle eso- ella me toma de los brazos, me mira enojada y me levanta dejándome a la altura de su vista

- ¡No es tu culpa! No lo vuelvas a decir o te pego no es tu culpa, tú solo querías una relación de verdad, él te dijo que lo esperaras que lo apoyaras ¿Y a ti quien te apoyo? ¿Quién?-se veía en sus ojos que estaba indignada y triste por mí, jamás en el tiempo que la conocía la había visto así

- Pero yo…-esquivando la mirada

-Tú nada, ahora me tengo que ir, pero mañana comienza ¡intervención de amiguis!- levanto la mano haciendo un puño y pego un saltito, con su típica alegría, yo sabía que por mas peros que pusiera ella no me dejaría decirle que no, pero en el fondo sabia que necesitaba eso y me alegraba mucho tenerla como amiga.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá es porque les gusto, gracias por leerme, en este fic me está costando mucho los títulos jajaja bueno como verán, mina es una amiga de fierro, veremos cuál es su modo de animarla, esto y muchas cosas más se viene en el próximo capítulo, no debelare mucho jajaja soy mala jajaja bueno no tanto jajaja. Me alegro mucho las respuestas que me fueron dando y sus opiniones espero, que sigan haciéndolo y me sigan leyendo, ah! antes de pasar a los rw quiero agradecer a niki-chan y a mi amiga eve que me ayudan con el fic, ahora si con los rw n_n

Dms moon adap: gracias por tu apoyo y se a lo que te réferis espero que te guste este cap. y yo también te quiero mucho, muchas a gracias por tu apoyo y fighting! Espero que este bien.

Bubu30: primero que nada me alegra que te gustara y mira como siempre digo nada es lo que parece mira que ahora seiya te da risa, no sé qué pensaras después, con respecto a darien no sabría que decirte, ya que me sorprendió mucho tu comentario, esperemos que con este cap. te decidas si es asi o si es asa, no quiero influir en tu pensamiento sobre él, y en cuanto puedas pásame la imagen, me serviría mucho esa imagen para el fic, arreglamos por inbox si podes, muchas gracias por leerme cuídate, bss n_n ahh..! antes que se me olvide, tene los ojos bien abiertos, los nuevos galanes parecerán en unos capítulos más adelante, pero a partir del próximo cap. iré tirando un par de pistas XD

Marie mademoiselle chiba: me gusto ese nombre un amor prohibido, creo que cambiare el titulo por ese jajaja me refiero al cap. anterior, me alegra que pienses que el fic es interesante, espero que te guste este nuevo cap.

Aryam shields masen: me alegra que te gustara, sabes que me gusta mucho saber tu opinión y espero que te siga gustando el fic, gracias

Isana55: me alegra que te pareciera el inicio interesante y saber que me seguirás, con respecto a serena supongo que con este cap. sabrás lo que ella sufre, mina tratara de sacarla de esa tristeza, ahora que sabe todo esto, es mas tomara tu consejo, no te diré más porque no quiero adelantar por ahora mucho de lo que se viene jajaja espero que te siga gustando el fic

Espero verlos en el próximo cap. como saben cualquier comentario será bien recibido asi que déjenme sus rw, un fic con rw es un fic feliz, algo que dije antes y que quiero decir es que nada nunca es lo que parece, se los diré yo que borre algo que pensé que no me serbia y termine perdiendo a caps XD bueno esto último lo dije en chiste, aclaro que tengo este cap. por que guarde lo que tenia, ósea lo tenía respaldado, pero se me olvido hacerlo con los 3 caps de celos que perdí u_u tengo que recordar no volver a olvidar guardar bien lo que escribo, espero de nuevo que me tenga paciencia y me sigan leyendo, gracias a los que me leen , a los que me firman, son ustedes los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

*bss cristal*


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas, perdón por el retraso, como sabrán tuve problemillas, con celos por eso no pude avanzar tanto como hubiera querida y tampoco tan rápido como hubiera querido, bueno abajo are mi propio rinconcito, si sirena misty e.e te robe la idea del rinconcito muajajaja XD .-. okey no, pero me gusto la idea además aclaro acá aclaro abajo, prefiero todo aclararlo abajo, asi no las aburro al principio, espero que les guste este cap. solo resta decir, los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi si no a la amada naoko takeuchi, pero la historia es totalmente mio, lo hago con fines de entretenimiento, ahora con ustedes el cap…

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¿Cómo llegue a esto?

Al día siguiente mi querida amiga vino con Doramas, papas fritas y chocolates, yo le pedí que me lo trajera, algo que tienen las mujeres de mi familia es que cuando estamos tristes comemos mucho chocolate, bueno como mi amiga decía yo tenía que estar mejor y olvidarme del tarado de Darien, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? si el problema se volvía cada vez peor…

Entro a casa con bolsas de comida chatarra, su cartera, unos Doramas y una sonrisa, que significa que algo en tenía en mente

-Nada mejor para curar la tristeza de amor ¡que ver Oppas!-con brillo en sus ojitos, yo solo me limito a dar una pequeña risita, tenía que admitir se veía adorablemente graciosa cuando hablaba de sus oppas

-Ahh… y antes que se me olvide tengo algunos chismes y noticias del nuevo álbum de ¡Shinee!-pegando unos saltitos y aplaudiendo contenta

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo de Shinee antes que nadie? ni la number one de las Shawols te puede vencer- deja todo en la mesa y hace su pose de "soy lo mas".

- Primero yo soy la Number One de las fans y dos eso es secreto profesional- sonriendo, yo solo me limite a reír, realmente no sé cómo decirlo si es obsesión o realmente ama a Shinee, mucho más que yo, mucho más que cualquier Shawol.

-¿Algún chisme o alguna novedad del tarado de Tuxedo?- suspiré sabia que me lo preguntaría

- Bueno… hable ayer con Seiya, fue horrible -se detiene de sacar las cosas que traía en las bolsas

-¿Qué te dijo Seiya?

-Bueno hable con él para decirle que no iré más a la radio, ya que él es el encargado de la programación, además se lo debo porque él fue quien me propuso ayudarlo con el programa, pero se enojo horrible conmigo, porque dice que le mentí, igual dice que no le sorprende, por que Darien le conto a él y a Yaten todo desde el principio, me dijo que lo decepcionaba por caer tan bajo, por no hacerme respetar- las lagrimas comienzan a agruparse en mis ojos -Y no sabes lo peor, dice que Darien le dijo que yo lo use para darle celos a él-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? él no solo se hace el galán diciéndoles a Yaten y a Seiya que estuviste siempre con él si no ¿Que le dice eso a Seiya? No puede ser ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza?-enojadísima

-No sé, Seiya me trató horrible y me lo merezco, fui una reverenda tarada, pero yo sé que no soy nada de lo que me dijo, yo no hice esto por hacerme la mujer fatal, lo hice porque lo amo a Darien-ahogada en mi propio dolor ya ni la voz me salía, mi loca amiga se me acerca para abrazarme

-Yo lo sé, no digas que te mereces que te traten mal, te enamoraste de la persona equivocada y por eso nadie te puede culpar-apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro

-En fin no aguante mas y le dije toda mi versión de la historia, porque no soy nada de lo que él me dijo, se quedo callado y luego se disculpaba, que no merecía tratarme así, aun que eso no le quitaba la tristeza de que yo cayera en manos de Darien como caí, además que él era un tarado y que no me merecía-

-¡Y es que no te merece!-dijo con énfasis mirándome a los ojos, como quisiera poder creer esa frase, creer que el amor que siento por Darien no lo merece

-No digas eso, Darien no es malo- me miro feo -Yo lo amo, por más que me digas que es un tarado, para mi seguirá siendo perfecto, la que se equivoco fui yo no él- bajo mi cabeza y siento un golpe

-¡Babo! No digas eso otra vez o te pego feo-me miro seria.

Yo solo asentí, como indicaba la tradición comeríamos panchos, puse el agua para hacer las salchichas, mientras Mina abría su paquete de papas fritas, tenía una fascinación por ellas

-¿Al final que harás con la radio?- solo atine a suspirar

-Yo por ahora no iré solo hasta la trasmisión del miércoles, por ahora me encargare de todo por acá, por suerte mi trabajo lo puedo imprimir acá y bueno ya veré como lo mando- me siento y ella me da una sonrisa confortante

-Yo lo hare, pero pensé que te irías, porque no te hacia bien-volví a suspirar

-Si, pero Seiya me pido que por favor que no lo hiciera y tú también estas en medio, no quiero dejarlos solos con las cosas, además tengo la esperanza que las cosas se solucionen, si las cosas empeoran me iré sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovecharé en concentrarme con mis estudios, tú y Seiya digan que tengo parciales o algo así, para no ir en estos días, dudo que después de cómo discutí con Darien, él se preocupe que no voy-

Mi amiga solo asintió y me abrazó, lo siguiente hicimos fue comer y reírnos de sus locuras, además de que ver y enojarnos con Goo Joon Pyo y reírnos con las cosas que decía, tenía que admitir que poseía un lado lindo, pero se portaba mal con Jan Di, por un rato me olvide de todo, Mina como decía ver Oppas ayudaba. Como me gustaría que Darien pudiera ser así, quererme y no importarle decirlo, quererme de verdad, no hacía otra cosa más que desear que en algún momento de nuestra relación me quisiera como Goo Joon Pyo a Jan Di o Sumbea, me conformaba con eso, que me quisiera y con eso sería feliz.

Después de que mi amigui se fue dejándome como tarea no pensar en Darien y pensar en Oppas, menos en su Minho que era suyo, con unos ojitos brillantes, que significaban que estaba soñando su vida al lado de él, me encantaría saber si eso algún día se daría, me reí de mi ocurrencia y me dispuse a ver mas, Sumbea había besado a Jan Di y estaba segura que la cosa se pondría fea. Darien nunca fue celoso, tengo que admitir que pocas ves lo vi expresar pasión, solamente cuando parecía las cosas estaban feas… muy feas y eso que como ya dije le costaba expresarse, las cosas se ponían interesantes en el Dorama, cuando suena mi cel, veo que es Rubeus era raro que me llamara.

-Hola Rubeus ¿Que paso?- normalmente hablamos por msn o por face, pocas veces me llama

-Te tengo que contar que Neherenia ya me conto todo lo tuyo con Darien y se lo conto a todos los de la radio-yo quede sorprendida, agradecía estar sentada me hubiera caído de estar parada

-Pero…pero…pero ¿cómo sabe Neherenia todo?- Sabia que Rubeus me diría como se entero, era obvio como que me llamaba Serena Tsukino

-Se lo conto todo su intimo amigo Darien- otra vez entre en shock

-¿Su intimo amigo Darien?-como si se sorprendiera de lo que dije

-¿no te habías dado cuenta? esos dos han estado muy cariñosos últimamente-

En realidad si lo había notado, pero no me permitía tener celos, bueno no delante de él, no me correspondía, yo era la otra, Neherenia después de un tiempo de ausencia volvió y la he visto tirarle los galgos a Darien, me daba rabia, pero sabía que él no la veía de esa forma, bueno eso creía

-Algo tiene ambos para tenerse tanta confianza- sentí una ira terrible Rubeus no solía equivocarse en esas cosas, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser tan tarada? era tan obvio

-¿Como puede ser que todavía confié en ella? él no me había dicho nada de su reciente amistad, al contrario me decía que solo eran bromas de ella-

Neherenia logro lo que quería sacarme de la radio, yo no iba a volver

-Lo logro, logro hacerme daño Neherenia, pero me las van a pagar, no dejare que me sigan haciendo daño-corte el teléfono prácticamente lo tire, sentía una ebullición en mi sangre, nunca me había enojado tanto en mi vida, en realidad nunca me había enojado más de 5 minutos, pero esta vez temblaba de la ira, no podía creerlo estos días sufriendo, diciendo y pensando que las cosas se solucionaran, echándome la culpa, si esto había ocurrido por alguien, pero no por mí, sentía toda mi fuerza concentrada en una cosa.

-¡Eres un idiota!- grite a Darien por el cel, tenía que sacarme esto de la garganta- Me culpaste a mí de todo esto, te enojaste conmigo por tener dudas y acá el único idiota ¡fuiste tú!-mi lagrimas querían salir, pero no se los permitiría, no ahora

-No entiendo como a alguien como tú se le puede ocurrir confiar en Neherenia, no puedo creerlo que después de todo lo que paso hicieras eso, lo peor que la que va a sufrir las consecuencias ¡soy yo! Soy yo la tarada que creyó en ti, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Yo así no me voy a quedar! Vas a ver que soy capaz de hacer-solo escuche un gruñido-

¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas Serena?-mas enojada aun

-Hablo de ti y de tu querida relación con Neherenia, sabía que no podrías quererme de verdad, todo fue por su causa, por eso todo esto- las lagrimas seguían peleando por querer salir, pero no dejaría esta vez que me traicionaran -Esto no va a quedar así-

Corté y tire el cel a mi cama, mientras me arrodillaba a llorar, todo había sido a causa de otra, todo fue por otra, simplemente los demás tenían razón, no me quiere, nunca lo hizo, y no merece mi amor, pero como le decía a mi corazón que no era así, como le hacía entender que se lo había dado a la persona equivocada.

.

.

Desperté después de una hora, no me había dado cuenta de cuando caí en los brazos de Morfeo, agradecía que mi mama y mi hermana regresaran a la noche, mi hermana Rei estudiaba en secundario y tenía un novio, Nicolás no me agradaba pensaba que era muy chica para tener novio, pero bueno si era feliz yo también lo era, por eso llegaba tarde, mamá trabajaba mucho para mantenernos a las 3, mi papa murió después que nació Rei así que no lo llegamos a conocer o por lo menos yo no tengo recuerdos de él, debido a que tenía un año y medio, mi mama es una mujer muy fuerte la admiro, me moriría de vergüenza si ella se enteraba de toda esta situación, ¿como termine en esto? Me lo preguntaba y la respuesta era tan simple, por amor, simplemente por amor, tome mi cel y le mande un mensaje a Mina, pidiéndole si podía que viniera al día siguiente a mí casa, ella me dijo que claro que sí.

Me conecte sin ánimos, pero tenía que concentrarme en otra cosa, como en el trabajo de la radio, justo en ese instante aparece Tuxedo conectado, me sorprendió, pero no le hable y el que me hablo fue él…

-Mira yo no sé qué bicho te pico, pero tú a mi no me podes venir a gritar y encima amenazarme, no estás en posición de eso-yo quede en shock otra ves

-¿Como puedes decirme eso? –le escribo enojadísima- Si tú lo ves como amenaza bien tómalo así, pero yo le preguntaría a tu querida Neherenia que ella es experta en eso, ¿En qué cabeza cabe que confíes en alguien así?, además yo que tú no tendría que tener miedo, porque en cualquier de los caso la perjudicada soy yo, ¡no tú! Mientras te vana glorias con tus amigos, acá la que queda como una cualquiera soy yo, ¡no tú!

-Estas muy loca, yo solo te digo que conmigo no puedes jugar, bien dijiste tú sales perdiendo ¿Y rayos que tienes contra Neherenia?-respire profundo tomando aliento para seguir escribiendo la sangre me hervía

-¡Que todo fue por ella, que todo fue por su culpa! Tanto me discutiste que dudaba, bien que te sirvió para andar con Neherenia quien dicho sea de paso le dijo a todos en la radio ¡todo lo de nosotros!

-¿Qué? Neherenia no sabe nada y no tengo nada con ella estas muy loca Serena, mira no te haré caso- yo seguí en mi enojo y no iba a terminar así

-Mejor ándate y sabes que es cierto, me lo dijo un amigo y ¡oh casualidad! Tú le conteste todo, como se lo dijiste a Yaten y a Seiya-

-Tú se lo dijiste a Seiya y Neherenia no sabe nada, la que hizo que todos lo sepan fuiste tú, y no tengo nada con ella, mejor anda cálmate y después regresa-

Sentía que mi sangre hervía, me sentí frutradisima, me fui a comer y me fui dormir, mañana seria un nuevo día, me sentía mal por preocupar a mi mama, a mi hermana y a Mina, pero tenía que ser así, tenía que mantenerme en silencio ante ellas, se sentirían muy avergonzadas de lo que hice y Mina es la única que me comprende y otra vez en el día me pregunto como termino todo en esto, como termine así, amando a alguien que resulto ser la persona más fría de todas, otra vez unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos y me fui a los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con el amor que creí que había entre nosotros.

Que cálido era sentirlo, que lindo era sentirme entre sus brazos, era para mí la sensación más hermosa de todas, no quería que se alejara nunca más de mi lado, aun así quería sentirlo más cerca, apego mi espalda más a su pecho, mientras una de sus manos está en mi cintura y la otra entre lazada a mi mano libre, mientras que la otra estaba apoyada en su mano que estaba a mi cintura, para mí eso era la perfección, podría vivir así toda mi vida, no me importaba que el sol ya hubiera salido, que el día ya había empezado, lo que me interesaba era estar a su lado, su calor, su aroma, ese que me volvía loca, que me hacía perder los sentidos, que me hacia irremediablemente suya, todo él me atraía como un imán, como ahora, porque me importaba poco que el mundo entero estuviera de pie y con su vida en marcha, a mi me importaba solo esa habitación, solo esa cama, solo él.

No sé que me llevo a abrí los ojos, los abrí tan lentamente esperando luz, tan perezosamente, pensado que tendría que ir a la Uni, pero vi todo oscuro, me moví muy despacio mirando a mi espalda y me sorprendió no verlo ahí, me sorprendió y me di cuenta donde estaba, era mi cuarto, era mi cama, era mi soledad, vi mi mano y la acaricio, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, todo fue un sueño, su calor, su mano entre lazada a la mía, miraba la mano que se suponía que él tomaba, la seguí acariciando como cuidando ese supuesto calor que sentí, ese calor que yo amaba, me sentía devastada, ya ni eso me quedaba, me abrace a mi misma como si así conservara su calor, pero no podía, lo había perdido, había perdido su amor, en realidad no lo había perdido, nunca lo había tenido, sentía un tristeza tan grande, un vacio, un gran vacío, claro yo se lo había entregado, él lo tenía, lo rompió y tenia los pedazos, lo seguiría teniendo siempre, porque por más que me duela, mi corazón solo le pertenecería a él eternamente, no sé cuando los brazos de Morfeo me tomaron de nuevo, por suerte él fue muy bueno y no me hizo soñar otra vez con Darien.

.

.

Durante los siguientes 3 días no fui a la radio y Mina me siguió visitando tratando de animarme, ella me ha dicho que mucho cambio en la radio no hay, pero me hizo acordar algo que en su momento no entendimos, a mi en la radio, me dicen de muchas formas, Dj Moon, Serena o Sere, pero había un apodo que hasta ahora comprendí, "La señora de la Radio", ese apodo salió cuando salía con Darien, pero después de que terminamos aun me llamaban así, no entendía por qué además de llamarme "La Secretaria de Darien", era la secretaria de la radio, pero ahora con todo esto comprendimos los chistes de Yaten, yo era una burla para ellos desde un principio, jamás di lugar a eso, me refiero aun cuando había habido un tiempo en el que tuve una relación formal con Darien, jamás tuve poder o use mi relación para cualquier cosa que digieran.

Me acuerdo cuando puso Shinee en el Auto DJ, cuando nadie trasmite, se pone un auto dj, que ese programa hace que se pase música hasta el comienzo del programa que sigue, o cuando es un horario en el que no hay programa, en fin el que pone esa música es Dj Tuxedo, pone variado, pero yo soy fan de Shinee, cuando empezó a sonar muy seguido ese grupo muchos decían que era por mí, pero en realidad yo no se lo había pedido, él lo puso por que quiso, yo me reía y me hacia la tarada, eso fue un poco antes de separarnos supuestamente, me acuerdo cuando me lo comento, me pregunto si me gustaba y yo le dije que sí, lo había considerado algo lindo de su parte, tomarme en cuenta para eso y otras cosas, él cuando hacia un programa o algo me preguntaba si me gustaba yo le decía que si y me respondía "Me dices eso porque eres mi novia", que poco me duro es titulo y que poco me duro la fantasía, muy a pesar de que lo amo, me dolía verlo con Beryl, me dolía verlo irse, me dolía tener que compartirlo, esperaba algún día escuchar "Eres la única", ¡Dios! Me pongo a pensar cuantas veces llore por qué no resistía más.

En el tiempo que salí con Darien, escuche mucho_ Be Your Girl_, dirán que me auto torturo, pero esa canción, era todo lo que le quería decir a Darien y no podía, al final tenía razón, no podía decirle algo así, ¿como puede ser que sean la misma persona?, el Darien del que yo me enamore y el Darien que anoche me trato horrible, el que le dijo a sus amigos lo nuestro, cuando se suponía que no lo hacíamos por Beryl y mas el que ahora comparte eso y tal vez mas con Neherenia, sacudo mi cabeza no quiero pensar en eso, no quiero siquiera pensar en el, pero por más que trato es inevitable, llego a la puerta de la radio, lamentablemente tengo que hacerlo, dije que hoy haría la transmisión, pero me daba mucho medio hacerlo, no me sentía lista para enfrentar todo lo que se me viniera, pero tenía que hacerlo.

.

.

Entre a la radio con todo el valor que pude, vi a Seiya y a Mina espérame en el pasillo, supongo que ambos no querían dejarme sola en esta situación

-Hola chicos-dibuje una triste sonrisa, aun no me sentía segura de estar ahí

-Hola Sere-toma mi brazo-no va a pasar nada malo, vamos a trasmitir-me dice con una sonrisa Seiya

Tengo que admirar que después de lo que paso se comporto muy bien conmigo, es mas ni me a pedio ni me ha insistido con nada de lo que me pregunto, aun que según él, "el osito pan Bimbo" le dijo que yo no era para él, se que en realidad se siente mal con mi situación con Darien, ellos son realmente buenos amigos y el hecho de que yo haya estado con él, es algo que pone mal a Seiya.

-¡Fighting amigui! Todo estará bien-me dice guiñándome un ojo, es una gran contención para mi loca amiga.

Entramos y estaba Yaten, él se unió a la transmisión como apoyo para Mina y Seiya en mi ausencia. Bueno yo veo a Seiya en los controles Yaten, Mina y yo nos ponemos nuestros audífonos, a su señal y comenzó el programa, él hablaba desde la cabina

-Hoy con nosotros, regreso por quien lloraban, ¡Dj Moon!-yo me reia mientras se escuchan los aplausos y alabanzas electrónicas

-Tampoco exageres Stars, hoy les tenemos un gran programa preparados, conmigo están Dj Venus y Dj Healer- ambos saludan- Bueno chicos ¿de quienes hablaremos hoy?-

Mina y yo hacemos como si tocáramos unos tambores-pru pru pru pru de mis novias de SNDS-todos nos reímos de lo que dijo Yaten

-Es imposible que sean tus novias- dije riéndome

Yaten me mira y molesto dice - Yo no elijo imposibles, ¿Acaso tú sí?-

Yo me quedo sorprendida, por suerte interviene Mina -Vamos acéptalo no puedes tenerlas a todas, ¡elige una!-dice tratando de destensar todo

-Cierto, eso quise decir- tratando de calmar los ánimos, Yaten se relaja un poco, pero me sigue viendo feo, hablamos un poco de lo mucho que nos gusta el grupo a Mina y a mí, Yaten y Seiya, comentan también lo que les gusta aun que más que la música le gustan las chicas

Mina quiso preguntar inocentemente - Y a ustedes ¿que tipo de chicas les gusta?- los chicos se miran -Dale, tanto que dicen que son lindas, me intrigue por saber como seria su chica ideal, también estaría bueno saber eso de los escuchas, ¿no?- todos asentimos pensando que la consigna estaba buena

-Seiya, estoy completamente de acuerdo con la loca de Venus- Mina nos mira como diciendo malos y nos reímos -Escribanos y dígannos quien es su tipo ideal de pareja-

Mina levanta su mano -Yo sé quien será mi futuro esposo-todos la miramos y lo sabíamos

-¡Minho!-decimos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos mientras Mina hace un lindo puchero

-Yo sé el tipo ideal de Dj Moon, alguien alto, moreno y de unos años mayor que ella, para ser exactos unos 5 años, ¿no es cierto?-me mira inquiridoramente con una sonrisa malvada, sabía que no tenía que venir- ¿es así o no es así?-me sigue mirando feo yo no sé que contestar.

Se escucha a Seiya diciendo que pasarían un tema -¿Que rayos te pasa Yaten?-entrando a la sala

-Nada es solo una broma- se defendió

-A mi no me pareció broma- salta Mina a defenderme

-Déjenlo él no sabe de lo que habla, yo que tú averiguaría antes de hablar- me levanto, como había dicho no pensaba quedarme ahí ni un minuto si me sentía mal

-Para Sere, por favor- me dice

-No, me voy- salgo de la sala y me voy por el pasillo hasta que me cruzo con Darien, se veía dolorosamente lindo, ¿como podía estar tan entero y yo desmoronándome de apoco desde que terminamos?, me acero a él quiero terminar esto rápido y con el poco dolor posible

-Darien… yo.-

Me interrumpe -¿Estas más tranquila?- no conectaba ideas

-Yo…- me mira de la manera más fría

- Si no es así, hablamos más tarde-

Tome aire viendo que entraba a su oficina, tratando de si eso me daba fuerzas para hablar

-Yo renuncio, era lo que quería decirte y lo único que tengo que decirte-

Me mira de arriba abajo, yo me quedo estática, no sabía cuánto más podría estar frente a él apretaba los puños si con eso pudiera mantener la fuerza que me tenía en pie, sentía cada musculo de mi cuerpo tratando de mantenerse rígido y en pie

-okey-

Cierra la puerta, abrí los ojos tan grandes y los cerré tan rápido, mi cuerpo no me resistió mas, si no fuera por Mina que reacciono, y me sostuvo hubiera caído al piso

-Serena, Sere ¿estas bien?- me dice preocupada yo me sostengo un poco de ella y trato de calmar a mis nervios, a mis lagrimas el dolor era tan grande y la duda tan fuerte, la miro un segundo y miro a la puerta cerrada

-¿Como pueden ser el mismo?-unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas.

Mientras Mina me levanta y me abraza, mira ella a Seiya que se iba enojado de nuevo a la cabina, yo me largo a llorar otra vez, le pido a Mina que me deje sola, que necesitaba estar sola, no voy ni una cuadra que siento que alguien me detiene y me da vuelta y me abraza

-Perdón, perdón hacerte pasar por esto, Yaten no tenía por que tratarte así-miro a mi amigo de coleta

-No te preocupes, eso me tiene sin cuidado, me imagine que no sería bienvenida a la radio-me sonríe y me limpia los restos de lagrimas que habían en mis mejillas

-Igual lo saque del programa, no tiene derecho de decirte eso-hago una mueca de desinterés

-Para lo poco que me interesa, yo ya no quiero ir a la radio-me toma por los hombros y baja su cabeza a mi altura

-él no merece que llores, solo te hizo daño- como si intentara que eso entrara a mi cabeza, pero por más que eso entrara a mi cerebro, mi corazón no lo quería entender.

_Flash back_

_Mi cabeza se perdió en los recuerdos, Darien y yo éramos novios, fue creo que el primer mes que estuvimos y teníamos una no tan agradable conversación, nosotros teníamos una ex compañera en la radio Para Para, era la más chica de todos los chicos, la consideramos compañera porque era nuestra mayor fan, bueno mayor fan de los varones de la radio, no había chico de la radio, que en ese momento aun no había cumplido su primer año, no habían estado con ella a excepción de Seiya y Darien._

_Aunque Darien me confesó que le parecía linda en su momento, cuando la conoció y que sintió cosas por ella, pero me conoció a mí y por eso jamás estuvo con ella, no sé como fue que llegamos al tema de ella, ahh… ahora me acuerdo después de su terrible salida de la radio, ella quería volver, tenía una especie de angustia, sabía que había habido algo entre ellos, pero quién era yo para decirle algo yo era La otra_

_-Ella solo quiere volver a la radio, no creo que traiga problemas- yo lo mire como diciendo ¿me estas hablando enserio? - Yo no tomo esa decisión, pero ella trajo muchos problemas antes, no se tengo mis dudas-_

_Me mira y se sienta conmigo en la cama _

_- No creo, Neherenia ya no está y creo que todos ya olvidaron lo que pasó entre ellas-dudando_

_- Si lo de ellas de seguro se olvido, pero no sé si todo lo que hizo-me mira extrañado_

_-¿todo lo que hizo?-lo miro graciosa_

_-¿Me vas a decir que no sabes lo que hizo con tal de estar con Seiya?-me mira sorprendido y yo siento que metí la pata_

_-¿Que dijiste?- me mira inquiridoramente acercándose a mí y yo me alejo lo más rápido posible_

_-Nada-me mira serio -Serena-alargando la ultima letra-okey, pero no te enojes-nerviosa_

_-Bueno ella le gustaba mucho Seiya, pero el no, entonces por eso ella…estuvo con todos los chicos de la radio, hizo sufrir a muchos chicos con tal de llamar la atención de Seiya, por eso Neherenia consiguió sus dichosas fotos, porque ella le dio esas fotos a Diamante, para tentarlo a estar con ella, pensando que así Seiya tendría celos- Darien se dio vuelta y escuche un sollozo, no podía creerlo, ¿estaba llorando por ella?_

_-Darien yo…-me interrumpe_

_-Yo la protegí pensando que era una niña, que era un niña buena-como pensándolo-confié en ella y ella resulto ser…-me acerque a su espalda-mi amor, yo no quería…-y lo escuche claramente estaba llorando-yo no debería estar llorando, no por ella-se tapo la cara, sentí mi corazón muy, pero muy chiquito_

_-Mi amor está bien, tú confiaste en ella, como muchos y muchos la querían igual yo-mirándome frustrado_

_-Pero no está bien que llore por ella-se limpia la lagrimas-_

_Suspire -Mi amor si quieres te dejo solo y te doy tiempo-me mira extrañado_

_-¿que?-_

_Yo nerviosa -Se nota que tú todavía la quieres y te sientes mal por ella-además lo conocía no le gustaba que nadie lo viera así, me mira y niega con la cabeza_

_-No mi amor, no te alejes de mi, eres lo unico bueno que tengo, la única luz en mi vida-_

_Me abraza, parecía un niño perdido y ahora entendía por que lloraba, con la salida de Neherenia, de Dark y enterarse de esto, de seguro se sentía mal porque se estaba dando cuenta que no debió confiar en ellos._

_Nunca lo había visto así, se acostó en mis piernas y yo acariciaba su cabeza hasta que se sintió más calmado, no podía creer que alguien tan fuerte, alguien como él, pudiera estar así, me sorprendía y me alegraba que algunas veces se abriera a mí, me daba ganas de protegerlo, sabía que esa fuerza esa seriedad era solo una máscara, para protegerse de todos._

_Fin flash back_

_._

_._

Irónico, ahora la que se tenía que proteger era yo, como había podido cambiar tanto, ¿como podía ser el mismo hombre del que me enamore, al que me entregue por completo y el que ahora me mataba su frialdad? por el me convertí en una mentirosa, tantas veces dije que jamás seria la otra de nadie, por el me convertí en la otra, hice todo lo que quiso, lo ame, lo cuide, solo queriendo que me amara, solo pedía que me amara, pero él nunca lo hizo, el solo jugo conmigo, ¿como pueden ser el mismo?.

* * *

Si llegaron ataca se ganaron…. Toda mi gratitud XD enserio si llegaron hasta acá son lo más, porque significa que nadie murió de un colapso nervioso como casi lo hace mi beta niki-chan mi quería amiga, te juro mi intención no es esa, gracias por bancarme en esta. Como verán este es el rinconcito de cristal! ^_^ una mini idea robada, prefiero escribirles todo de una acá, asi no spoleo nada antes de tiempo, como verán este capítulo muestro lo que es el presente de serena, ante la situación que se le presenta, ya todo se sabe no hay más secretos, en lo que sigue abra como mini-flasbacks para que se comprenda la situación, como por ejemplo la del final, como era darien y porque serena, no entiende o puede llegar a ver el darien de ahora como el darien de antes, muchas dudas de seguro se les abrieron, pero se iran pronto disipando, ahora la cosa se pondrá fea, y ya se muchas quieren matar a darien, pero tranquilas pronto darien tendrá su lección, es más pronto tendrán un pov de él, todo lo que él ve desde su punto, asi por lo menos lo comprenden un poco más, bien ya habiendo aclarado lo que quería aclara, voy a los rw, primero los nuevos rw que recibí en el primer cap. y después los del segundo cap.

Usako de chiba: ojala te logues pronto, me alegra recibir tu firma y si cuando puedas más tranquila fírmame y si el primer cap. es todo el problema, quise en ese primer episodio, poner todo para no andar dando migajas, de la situación, cuando lo más importante trascurre ahora, con la revelación del secreto, espero seguirte viendo por acá

David albino oro: gracias, ojala me sigas leyendo

Bubu30: y si darien es un tarado, eso te lo reconozco, igual tampoco para que lo odies, no es la intención n_n° eso si hasta serena te lo reconoce en este cap. ella es algo masoquista, pero no todas somos asi, solo que vemos las cosas desde un punto distinto mas en situaciones asi

Pdt: gracias por la imagen, tkm

Usako de chiba: lo sé la situación sorprende y serena sufre mucho, que bueno que andes pendiente, ya verás como las cosas se ponen más interesantes XD muchas gracias por tus firmas amigui besos

Marie mademoiselle chiba: y si darien en esta situación es muy egoísta, pero ya veras como pagara eso no ahora, pero pronto, asi por ahora no lo ahorques n_n° lo necesito para el fic, serena está enamorada, por más que ella incluso acepta que se equivoco, no puede cambiar ese sentimiento y mucho menos lo que sus sentimientos le hacen hacer, pero de esto ella aprenderá y lo de beryl, no te puedo decir mucho porque sería mucho spoler, solo te digo que estés atenta, las cosas no son lo que parecen, cuídate mucho n_n

Fabiola kou aino: mira que dijiste cosas muy justas, darien no se fija en eso, o se fija, pero no le da la importancia que le debe, mira esto es algo que pronto veras, en el pov que mencione que habría, darien es como serena menciona muy cerrado, y eso es un problema, mas en esta situación, solo eso te diré y serena que mas puedo decirte, ella lo ama y sabe que dolería dejarlo, es mas acá lo comprueba, más que eso tampoco te puedo decir, eso digamos que salta a la vista, lo de mina, como dije ando tirando pistas, es más te digo el personaje de mina se inspira en una amiga mía, asi que también te cuento, que en este fic mi amigui se juntara con su gran amor, ahora me pregunto qué piensas de yaten y de seiya con este cap? lo de la enfermedad de beryl, te diré esto en este fic jamás se mencionara la enfermedad de beryl, ya que como dice serena, darien no suele contar nada de ella (además no quiero afectar la sensibilidad de nadie con eso) aun que creo que también si no me equivoco en el primer cap. digo que justo su madre muere después de que termino con darien, su enfermedad se hace más grave debido a que se deprime y mucho por querer salvarse no hace, si no lo he dicho bueno lo mencionare en el fic mas adelante XD gracias y espero leerte pronto

Karly: me alegra que te identifiques con serena y la entiendas, es bueno saber eso, espero que estés bien y nos leemos, me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre lo que escribo, es bueno saber el punto de vista de otras chicas, mucho besos y cuídate

Mayilu: es totalmente cierto, no es justo para serena pasar por esta situación, ya pronto veras por que darien maneja la situación asi como la maneja, aun que mas que manejar, trata de poner paños frías a la situación con beryl, pero termina no dándose cuenta del efecto que causa en serena todo esto, dando como resultado lo que vemos, pero como dije esto se verá más adelante, como veras serena pensaba igual pero, el amor o no querer perder a alguien nos hace perder un tanto el juicio, no la justifico si no que en su situación estando tan enamorada no le importo no respetare y conformase como vos decís con las migajas de darien, como siempre digo uno no puede saber cómo reaccionara en el futuro, por eso ella misma se siente mal de a haber dicho no, no are eso, cuando termino por amor entregando todo incluso su dignidad, me gusta que te guste el fic y que me des tu opinión espero verte pronto, besos y abrazos

Bueno como verán la situación se complica más serena está sufriendo mucho y cuenta con mina y seiya para salir adelante, la olla se destapo por completo en la radio, ya vieron una de las primeras reacciones por parte de uno de sus "amigos" ahora se tendrá que enfrentar a mas de eso, pero que pasa con darien, como dije pronto tendrán un pov de él, también dije que abra otros flash back y muchas más cosas, ahora todo se manejara en presente, que pasara ahora? Eso lo verán pronto, espero que me sigan leyendo y tengan paciencia, inspiración a veces me ayuda y otras no como siempre mil gracias a niki-chan mi quería beta y a evelin por ayudarme, muchísimos abrazos, besos y gracias a todos los que me leen, a los que se toman un tiempito aun que sea muy chiquito para leer esta nueva locura mía, algo que puedo sacar de este cap. es que en situaciones como estas, podes ver quiénes son tus amigos y quienes no, cuídense muchos, nos leemos pronto.

*bss criztal*


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la grandiosa naoko takeuchi, pero la historia es completamente mía, lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo confines de entretenimiento. Esto es un pov de seiya, las explicaciones a bajo de todo.

* * *

Capitulo 4: segundo lugar (pov seiya)

Estoy frente a ella en un pequeño café, cerca de la radio, sus lagrimas habían cesado, pero no el dolor de su corazón, se notaba en sus ojos que todavía seguía triste por él, escucharla llorar por su causa y decir que ella era la culpable de la situación, me llenaba de rabia, el único culpable acá es él. Después de que le pedí que sea mi novia todo cambio entre nosotros, hablamos un par de veces, muy poco solo para consolarla, no he estado tan cerca de ella como Mina, pero solo por el dolor de mi corazón el verla llorar, por alguien que no la merece, yo debería ser el dueño de su hermoso corazón, no él, pero estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella, pero antes que de eso ella tiene que volver a armarse, miro como observa la taza de té triste como pensando que decir, no hemos hablado enserio desde esa vez, sé que no quiere lastimarme, es sorprendente aun en esta situación piensa en los demás, es muy dulce, no la voy a presionar, ella no tiene culpa de el dolor que ambos sentimos.

-Serena-la interrumpo cuando veo que hace un ademán de hablarme -No te preocupes por mí, yo sé que no eres para mí, lo entendí, me lo dijo el osito del pan bimbo- lo dije en un tono un tanto divertido, quería robarle una sonrisa y lo conseguí, aun que no fue una sonrisa sincera

-Me alegra, de todas formas no quiero meterte en esto, es algo entre Tuxedo y yo-

Me molestó que dijera eso, porque por más que ella no quiera, ya estoy metido hasta el cuello, no pienso dejar que él la siga haciendo sufrir, pero este no es el momento de hablar de eso, mi objetivo ahora es darle paz y volverla a ver tan sonriente como antes

-Aún así sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- tomé su mano, en un intento de trasmitirle que voy a estar siempre para ella

-Lo sé, pero por ahora…- suspira -No puedes hacer nada, yo… dejaré la radio- suelta mi mano - Necesito alejarme de todo esto, ya es mayor a mis propias fuerzas, después de lo de hoy no me sentiré bien de nuevo ahí- agachando la mirada

-Entiendo, pero por favor no te vayas-

Sé que lo que pido es demasiado, pero no quería que se alejara de la radio, no quería que se alejara de mi, además esto era lo único que podía hacer, eso no era justo, no tenía que irse por él, por que por eso era

-Por favor- tomando de nuevo su mano, pero con más fuerza -Te necesito ahí-

-Seiya, no me necesitas- me soltó otra vez -Eres de los que más audiencia tiene y con tu propio programa, no necesitas otro y menos a mí, eres un buen locutor por tu parte-

Yo niego la cabeza, no era por eso que la quería en la radio -Si ya sé, pero igual te necesito ahí-

-¿Como ayudante o como locutora? De cualquier forma no me necesitas tanto, además te escucharé, no dejaré de escuchar la radio, más que eso no veo para que me necesitas-

No me importaba eso, me importaba tenerla cerca ¿No lo entendía?

-No importa como qué, te necesito ahí, no preguntes por qué, ya que… ni yo lo entiendo- eso era cierto, por que sé que no está bien lo que le pido, pero me siento mal de pensar que no la veré ahí, porque para mí la radio no sería la misma sin ella -Por favor…-

-Lo siento Seiya, pero no puedo volver, entiéndeme- me miró con una cara de suplica que no pude resistir, me sentí tan egoísta

-Está bien, te apoyaré en todo, con tal de que estés bien- dije tragándome las ganas de abrazarla y suplicarle que no se fuera, no podía pedirle volver si eso le hacía mal

Me regalo un pequeña sonrisa -Gracias Seiya- pero su mirada seguía apagada, como estas últimas semanas, se denotaba tristeza de solo verla, tenía que confiar más en ella misma y yo la iba a ayudar

- ¿Tienes un espejo?- me miro sorprendida

- Ehh.. –se puso a buscar en su bolso y eso que era chiquito ¿cuántas cosas tenia ahí? Después de revolverlo más de lo que ya estaba, saco un espejito en forma de conejito, me pareció tan tierno, tan de ella, y me lo pasa -¿Para que lo quieres?

-Para esto-lo sostengo frente a ella para que se mire en él -Pone la mano en tu corazón-me hace caso -Repite después de mi, perdóname corazón, prometo curarte, cuidarte y entregarte a un persona mejor- ella me mira como si no lo creyera y hace un pequeña risita, sé que suena tonto pero quiero que ya no se sienta mal consigo misma –Repite…-

-Corazón perdóname, prometo que te voy a curarte, cuidarte y entregarte a alguien mejor-lo dijo a su modo, mejor, así ella misma se perdona

-¿Te sientes mejor?- ella solo se limitó a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa, de a poco haría que confiara en ella nuevamente -Ahora mírate fijamente en el espejo y quiero que repitas después de mi "Soy muy valiosa, para llorar por alguien que no me valoró, ya no lloraré y mirare para adelante"-

Escéptica, pero se enderezo, respiro profundo y mirando al espejo dijo –"Soy muy valiosa, para llorar por alguien que no me valoro, ya no llorare y mirare hacia adelante"- sonreí, aun que ella no se lo creyera del todo eso se notaba que le daba más paz

-¿Mejor?

Asintió -Si, más tranquila-

Le devuelvo el espejo -Repítetelo todos los días, con más confianza, porque todo eso es cierto, no tienes por qué llorar por él, poco a poco todo estarás mejor te lo aseguro- volví a tomar su mano tratando de infundirle confianza, pero ella lo aparto de mi, se ve que le incomodo

-Gracias eres un buen amigo- me dijo _amigo_, odio que diga eso -Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos Seiya- se despide con un beso en la mejilla y se va, la veo alejarse, preguntándome ¿Por qué no se fija en mi?

.

.

Regreso a mi casa cansado, pero el vicio es el vicio, así que enciendo la PC y mientras enciende voy por un vaso de gaseosa, para lo que sería una serie de interminables juegos con solo un fin, descargar mi enojo, inicio sesión en todas mis cuentas y por Skype aparece el perverso mas grande después de Darien, era Yaten pero no tenía ganas de hablarle, pero insistiría lo conozco

-¿Qué quieres?- le digo por el micrófono de mis auriculares

-Quiero jugar con mi amigo, ¿Por qué tan enojado?- encima es capaz de preguntarlo

-Estoy enojado porque eres un animal, ¿te parece poco?

-Ya te pedí perdón ¿Cuanto más vas a estar enojado por eso?-dijo indignado

El molesto acá soy yo, a veces no sé como seguimos siendo amigos –¡Es a Serena es a quien tienes que pedirle perdón, no a mi tarado!- respire profundamente enojado -¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero jugar con mis amigos, tenemos un nuevo reto, ¿estas dispuesto?-sonreí perversamente, era lo que necesita

-¡Dale! Prepárate para la masacre-

Escucho una carcajada -¡Eso quería oír! Deja que llamo al otro perver así comenzamos el juego-

Eso era lo último que quería escuchar, ya no soporto siquiera escuchar su nombre, realmente me molesta su actitud, es mi amigo y todo, pero ya la situación me sobre pasa, si no es que me menciona a Serena es una discusión sobre la radio, ya no hay manera de llevarnos, más que estos juegos, una cosa en común que tenemos y una manera de enfrentarlo, sin perder su amistad, lo último que quiero es salir de la radio, por ahora no.

-Hola par de perver-se escucha la voz alegre de Darien

-Hola Tuxedo- digo lo más amable que puedo

-Listo, chicos vamos a jugar-dice Yaten muy animado

Amo este juego, trabajar en equipo es lo que más me gusta y somos los mejores, aun que con diferencias de rangos, Tuxedo es el primero, Yaten es el tercero y yo el segundo, siempre el segundo.

-¡Despierta Stars!- veo que Darien atacó a alguien detrás de mi -No estoy de humor para perder por tus tonterías

-¿Por mis tonterías? yo sé defenderme, hace lo tuyo y déjeme trabajar a mí, nadie me gana en esto-

Se escucha un carcajada -Te recuerdo que estas debajo de mi, siempre estás un lugar debajo de mi- enfatizando esa última parte y sé perfectamente a que se refería, pero no sería así esta vez.

_Flash back_

Yo consideraba a Serena como la persona más maravillosa de todas, ella podía ver lo que otros no, siempre filosofábamos de la vida, pero yo no tenía mucha confianza aún, para decirle que me gustaba, quería tener una señal, una pequeña de que ella me veía de otra forma, pero nunca sucedió, siempre me dijo que era un gran amigo y yo quería ser más que eso.

Pero todo cambio nuestra amistad, la mía con Darien, todo cambio el día que le pedí que fuéramos novios, habíamos fingido serlo porque yo tenía algunas acosadoras y porque un chico le molestaba, a mi pareció maravilloso el hecho de decir que era mi novia, que era mía, pero ya no quería que fuera una farsa, quería mas, así fue como todo se rompió esa noche…

Entro a la radio ella estaba triste mirando unos papeles sin verlos, mientras los ponías en unas carpetas, la había notado rara, tenía ganas de sacarle una sonrisa y sobretodo nunca más verla triste, me acerque a ella, para darte un pequeño susto, pero solo logro sacarle de sus pensamientos, ni una risa, ni una expresión de sorpresa, solo la misma cara que vi al entrar

-¿Pasa algo Serena?-dije preocupado, pero tratando de sonar tranquilo

-¿A mí? Nada, solo algo cansada y aburrida de todo esto-

Tratando de restarle importancia, pero ante mi mirada, hiso una mueca con sus labios y dejo escapar un poco de aire

- ¿No has sentido que te da miedo, decirle a alguien lo que piensas o como te sientes, miedo de que eso lo enoje o arruines todo?-mirándome como esperando una solución a esa pregunta, yo estaba pasando lo mismo y no sabía que decir para ayudarla, porque yo sabía con quien era su problema

-Serena…yo-me interrumpe

-Déjalo así, son tonterías mías- se paro tomando las carpetas y guardándolas en un su lugar -¿Sabes?- al mismo tiempo que cerró el cajón -El chico ese, me ha dejado de molestar- se acerca a mi sin mirarme -Realmente funcionó tu idea, además de que no quiero correr más peligro de muerte por parte de tus admiradoras- tratando de sonar un tanto divertida, pero no me mira -Creo que deberíamos dejar de ser novios de mentira, digo no te quiero causar problemas, por lo que me dijiste ya no te acosan mas, aun que si necesitas que lo seamos más tiempo, no tengo problema de ayudarte-por fin me ve a los ojos, se detiene frente a mí, me dio miedo, no quería perderla, no después de estar tan cerca de lo que siempre quise

-¿Y… si dejamos de serlo de mentira, para ser novios de verdad?-me paro para quedar frente a frente a serena, no quería que desviaras su mirada, esa mirada tan hermosa, esos ojos celestes que podían darme vida o matarme con solo una palabra suya, se puso nerviosa

-Yo…-aun que trataba de ocultarlo, se podía ver en el temblor de sus manos, le costaba mirarme -Serena quiero que seas mi novia-

No sé si fue el destino o algo parecido, que sonó su celular, era un mensaje, no se alejo, pero si saco su mirada de mi, solo leyó el mensaje y empezaste a jugar con tu pelo, y torpemente agarraste tus cosas

-Me… me tengo que ir, realmente lo siento, no sé qué decirte, yo… yo… yo necesito pensar, si necesito pensar-

Sale huyendo y de ahí su sonrisa no volvió, la escuche desde ese día mas de una vez discutir a escondidas con Tuxedo, estaba tensa, ya ni hablaba con nadie, solo con Mina, a mi me evitaba, trataba de que nadie supiera de su sufrir, hasta el día de la lluvia, el día que salió de la radio hecha un mar de lagrimas, después de estar en la oficina de Tuxedo discutiendo, yo ya no podía mas, él no podía hacerle llorar mas, mi amigo y todo, pero tenía que decirle algo, ¡tenía que acabar con esto ya!

Entro a su oficina, ahí estaba tirándose en su sillón, como si hubiera pasado por un momento difícil, claro hacer llorar a Serena debió ser duro, para un ser tan arrogante como él, cierro la puerta de una manera que note que estoy presente y furioso, me mira frustrado, es obvio que lo último que quería era verme

-¿Qué hiciste bestia?

¿Qué hice con qué?-me responde en el mismo tono desafiante

-¿Qué le hiciste a serena? ¿Porque salió llorando de acá?

-Eso no es tu problema, es mío así que no te metas más en mis cosas-no perdía jamás su tono arrogante

-Serena no es una cosa, no es solo tu problema, es mío también, soy su amigo y no pienso dejar que le hagas daño- me dio una sonrisa arrogante, como si hubiera ganado algo

-Bien dijiste, eres su AMIGO, solo eso, como mucho, te uso para darme celos y también te recuerdo que eres mi amigo, así que quédate al margen de mis cosas con Serena- dijo _¿para darme celos?_

¿A qué te refieres con darte celos?-algo me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que me iba a decir

-Lo que dije ¿Realmente pensaste que ella te vería como algo mas, por fingir ser su novio? el mensaje que ella recibió el día, que le pediste ser su novio de verdad, era mío- recordé el mensaje que recibió

-Eso no prueba nada de que me uso, además no se dé que hablas-

-¿A si? Demuestra más de una cosa-sentándose mejor, apoyando los codos en su escritorio y enumerando su punto – Uno, que ella siempre va a quererme a mí y siempre va a estar, si la llamo va a dejar todo por ir a verme. Dos por que ella me contó todo esa noche, al principio disque confundida, pero solo fue para que yo sintiera celos, sabes que yo no siento eso nunca, si quieres anda detrás de ella, yo no me meteré, eres mi amigo, pero siempre será un segundo lugar para ella, así que no esperes demasiado de eso y menos si no eres capaz de admitirme tus sentimientos por ella- acostándose en su sillón de lo más cómodo, arrogante

Salí como entre, con un portazo y la sangre hirviendo, no sería un segundo lugar, no lo seria nunca más.

_Fin flash back_

Terminamos el juego, como siempre ganamos, así que estaba listo para un reto frente a mi amigo/enemigo Tuxedo, nosotros éramos así, no arreglábamos las cosas a los puños, lo arreglábamos en el juego, era mucho mejor, aun que no era sincero, esa noche no le pude decir que iba a luchar por Serena, pero esta vez el juego seria frente a frente, no respetaría a un tipo que no respeto los sentimientos de mi ángel

Yaten interrumpe mis pensamientos- Chicos ¿Realmente quieren hacer esto?-

Los dos enojados y al unisonó -¡Sí!-

-Bien, bien, pero yo no me meto solo estaré acá para que no se maten, de ser posible-sonaba algo fastidiado, pero eso no nos importo.

Comenzamos la partida, y como siempre íbamos muy parejo, demasiado para mi gusto, ese tipo tenia habilidad, pero no más que yo, estaba todo bien hasta que…

-¿Sabes? Serias mejor, si no estuvieras tras las faldas de una mujer ajena-me lastimo con su espada

-Prefiero estar de tras de una mujer, que andar jugando con sentimientos ajenos, eso no te hace mejor, solo te hace ruin-esta vez fue quien le dio una patada mandándolo bien lejos.

-Ruin, es mejor eso a ser un miedoso y no jugársela, tu vives cerrado al mundo, viviste sufriendo por una chica que se fue y no tuviste el valor de ir a buscar- me golpeo feo con eso ultimo, yo solo me defiendo -Ahora estas detrás de una chica que jamás te va a ver más que como su amigo, su paño de lágrimas como mucho, así que no me hables como si supieras, porque no serás ruin, pero eres un cobarde- ahí fue cuando saque toda mi furia

Lo empuje y en cada palabra que decía, le daba un golpe con mi espada más que certero, como si fuera a él

-¡Já! Si no tuve valor antes, ni para ir a España, ni para hablar, ¿Pero sabes? tengo corazón, porque jamás jugaría con el amor de alguien, jamás le mentiría en su cara, jamás dejaría sufrir a la mujer que digo querer, jamás, escúchame, jamás la abandonaría o estaría con otra que no sea la mujer que amo, porque un día, alguien te la puede quitar, algún día ella se puede cansar de esperar y buscar a alguien mejor- lo acabé por completo y salí del juego y de Skype

Prepárate Darien, el juego real comienza hoy, esta vez no me rendiré

Estaba decidido a no solo enfrentarlo en juegos, era momento de enfrentarlo, directamente, ya no sería un segundo lugar.

.

.

Un nuevo día y decidí pasar un rato a la casa de Serena, era pasado el medio día, sus clases habían terminado, ahora empezaría a acercarme más a ella, estaba decidido a ganarme su corazón, toque el timbre de su departamento esperando poder verla

-Hola - me dice por el portero eléctrico -Soy Seiya, ¿puedo pasar? -escucho el sonido de que puedo entrar y un –Pasa Seiya-

Me recibe con una pequeña sonrisa, se nota que de apoco trata de estar mejor, me hace pasar a la sala donde está la tele prendida

-Mina, va a venir dentro de un ratito, ¿no te importa verdad?

-No, solo viene por un rato, no las quiero molestar, quería saber cómo estabas-me siento, mientras veo que termina de ordenar unas cosas

-Sí, estoy bien, Mina se asegura de eso viniendo acá todos los días-me alegro escuchar eso, pero también me puso triste

-Lamento no a ver podido hacer más por ti Serena- me mira sin entender -Yo me deje llevar por Tuxedo cuando me dijo que me usaste para darle celos

-Está bien, además es tu amigo, lo último que te pediría o haría es ponerte encontrar de él, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte ni por que disculparte- me dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se sentaba cerca y poniendo su mano en mi hombro, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor -Todo está bien

-Igual no debía tratarte así, no te lo merecías- acariciando su mano, era tan suaves, tan dulces, esperaba poder un día no saltarlo más, pero ella me suelta

-Tranquilo, entiendo-toma aire y mueve sus manos nerviosa -Bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo están las cosas en la radio?-tratando de estar animada, de hacer la conversación más animada, no le gusta ver a nadie mal

-Está todo bien, se preguntan por qué no has regresado, con Mina hemos estado haciendo tu trabajo, así que más que eso no ha pasado nada-

-¿Pero no saben que no voy a volver? ¿Tuxedo no dijo nada?-extrañada, se noto un dejo de tristeza al nombrarlo a él

-No, no dijo nada, supongo que como siempre dejara las cosas sobre tus hombros, no le gusta que hablen de él y menos que le estén a preguntas-se pone triste

-No te pongas triste, no creo que los demás piensen mal de ti-

-No es por eso, aun que es por lo que me fui, me pareció raro que Darien no dijera nada-

-Pues…No esperes mucho de él serena, recuerda que él no te quiere- me sentí mal por decirle eso, por como cayó su mirada, no quería hacerla sufrir -Perdóname Serena, soy un tonto-

-Tienes razón, no me quiere y no puedo seguir haciéndome ilusiones con que se pueda preocupar por mi- una lágrima escapó, acaricio su mejilla limpiándola, él no merece ni una sola lagrima -No llores por favor, él no lo vale, no lo vale- tuve tentado a besarte, esos hermosos labios rosados, pero no pude, Mina llegó.

Me regañe mentalmente, tus labios eran tan tentadores, pero tenía que darte tiempo y hacerlas cosas bien, me ganaría tu corazón con gestos, con canciones, con amor, cosa que Darien nunca hizo, lo haré, dejaré de ser solo un amigo, dejaré de ser el segundo lugar.

* * *

Rincón de criztal

Ya se me quieren mandar al volcán u_u pero tuve muchos problemas con el cap. además que la net, no me quería funcionar y mi querida inspiración se tomo vacaciones jajaja bueno por fin el cap 4 este pov de seiya es el puntapié para lo que sigue, para la pelea darien y seiya, ya que acá se pone fea la cosa, porque seiya por fin se dispone a luchar por el amor de serena, será cierta la teoría de darien? Serena siempre estará para él?

El próximo cap. será un pov de serena, ya que en el próximo cap. va ocurrir algo que no les digo, pero es algo que mi beta me a pedido mucho! Y más de una por acá también, y el que le sigue será el tan ansiado pov de darien, asi que chicas vuelvan porque si con lo que estoy diciendo ahora no vuelven, voy a tener que sacar el hacha que me prestó mi acuática amiga sirena misty y a firmar rw a hachazos XD enserio sé que me tarde mucho y lo lamento, pero este fic me a costado mucho, en especial este cap. ya que vemos todo desde el punto de vista de un chico, más de un chico enamorado bajo esta situación y creo que una me pregunto por beryl un cap. atrás, beryl anda en las sombras, pero cuando aparezca no se si van a odiarla más a ella o a darien como ahora, aun que creo que darien se redimirá algo en su pov ya que explicara más de una de sus reacciones, y aclaro digo algo, porque ni yo sé si les servirá para no odiarlo más, pero como es algo sabido y no quiero que se ponga en duda soy una mamocha y este fic es de serena y darien, asi que no me maten mamochas, si lo pongo en este papel a él, no era mi intención. Pero asi salió jajajaja además que falta para el final asi que pueden y van a pasar mil cosas, bueno ahora voy a mi parte favorita los rw n_n

Patty: patty que alegría verte por acá y no tenes por que disculparte, me encantan tus delirios son muy graciosos y no me sorprende tu reacción, mas de una quiere cortar a pedacitos a darien, entre ellas mi querida beta y si no es justa la vida y menos con serena en esta situación, ya veran mas adelante que se da vuelta todo y el que sufrirá será darien, pero paciencia como le digo a todas, falta mucho por ver

Karly15: es muy cierto, el amor puede ser tan lindo como doloroso, mas cuando amas como serena, este cap. también te encante y que me sigas leyendo.

Bueno como ya dije la cosa se irá poniendo fea más adelante, asi que sigan leyéndome y escríbanme sus rw son siempre bien recibidos, un fic con rw es un fic feliz n_n jajajaa cuídense y como siempre muchas gracias a mi querida beta niki-chan y a evelin, además de gracias por leerme, por escribirme, por hacerte su tiempo para seguir esta locura, tratare de subir lo mas pronto que pueda.

*bss criztal*


End file.
